


missing

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, TIME TO SUFFER PROMPTO, WHY DO I MAKE MYSELF SAD WITH THESE FICS GOD DAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: promnis week day 5 - Ignis gets captured, Prompto gets blindedPrompto hates being wrong. Ten years of no sunlight doesn’t mean much to a blind man, but he could feel the toll it took on Ignis, and on Gladio. He barely ever gets to see either of them now.





	missing

Prompto misses taking photographs. It doesn't seem like much to some people, but it was the one thing he felt like he was good at. But when he looks back, back to when he saw the ring of the Lucii lying on the ground next to his friend, with Ardyn looming over him, knowing what that ring could do to him, knowing the risk, he wouldn’t change a thing. He was more than willing to give up everything for Noctis, he was ready to give his  _ life,  _ but that doesnt mean he couldn’t miss simple things. Prompto can’t use his guns anymore, and even though he likes to joke about not needing contacts anymore, he hates how useless he has become. Everyone tries to tell him he could still do  _ something,  _ but no one can ever seem to find that something. Trust Prompto to fuck up the only things he was good at in one single moment. 

Prompto misses Ignis’ eyes the most, the soft evergreen, like a forest after rain. He misses the way he looked when he woke up, his hair softly sweeping across his forehead, how Ignis would look at him and smile just a little. That look felt like home, and he misses it, no matter how much he replays it in his head. Prompto is scared he’ll forget what Ignis looks like, and he already feels the details going hazy. He can’t remember what side of his face Gladios scar is on, or the way Nocts hair falls into his eyes, or the shape of Ignis’ jaw. It keeps Prompto up at night, trying to remember the way he used to see the world. He misses his camera.  

It’s made all the worse when stupid Ardyn takes Ignis from them. Just as Prompto was getting used to everything, it’s all ruined again. He wishes he could still fight, just so he could shoot Ardyn right in his smug face. Finding Ignis in that maze of a base is hard, but Prompto can hear him, he can feel him and his whole body aches, and he still feels like a dead weight following Gladio around when they’re separated from Noctis. The first time he’s ever been glad he couldn’t see was when they finally found Ignis, and if the sharp intake of breath from Gladio doesn’t tell him its bad, its the muttered  _ fuck  _ from Noct. He hates that he’s imaging Ignis bloodied up, images of Ardyn beating him make his blood boil. Prompto can practically feel Ignis shaking as he stands, but suddenly his arms are wrapped around him and he feels like maybe they’ll all get through this in piece.

* * *

Prompto hates being wrong. Ten years of no sunlight doesn’t mean much to a blind man, but he can feel the toll it took on Ignis, and on Gladio. He barely ever gets to see either of them now. Prompto still trains, tried to teach himself how to use a sword, but could never deal with being so close to something when he attacked it, especially knowing these daemons were human once. He feels like he isn’t too far from them, being an MT and all. He can’t bring himself to tell Ignis that, the fear of rejection still too much for him. Ignis doesn’t talk about what happened when he was captured, and Prompto knows now not to pry. The arguments aren't worth anything they could gain from the discussing it. Prompto mostly stays in Lestallum now, and Ignis tries to stay as long as he can, but he’s needed out there, in the dark, and Prompto can’t bear the idea of feeling even more like a burden. Ignis tells him how there’s no stars anymore, and how he’s still trying to find a way to bring Noctis back. Prompto misses his best friend more than anything.

Prompto hates the scratchy facial hair he grows, but he still can’t get the hang of shaving while blind, and really he just misses his goddamn camera, and the way Ignis' eyes used to shine when he looked at him. However, he wishes he could have seen his face the moment Talcott called him to tell him Noctis was back. He wants to take it as a sign that things might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everything hurts. drop a kudos or a comment if ya want
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
